razefandomcom-20200213-history
Raze 2
Raze 2 is the second game in the Raze series and is the sequel to Raze. You play as Raze soldier trying to save humanity. The player has the option to save humanity or try destroy it. The game was released on 15th September 2011. There are more weapons, more features that was absent from the previous game. It was made by AddisonR and JuiceTin. It's sequel is Raze 3. Description Arm yourself with a vast array of weapons, equipment, and fight off alien forces and save the human race. Or become an enemy and fight for its destruction Story Category:Raze 2 Human Campaign The story begins with the Raze Soldier coming out of stasis and meeting Johnny Rockit. Rockit quickly teaches Raze the basics before a missile hits the city. They clear their way through blockade, only for a group of aliens to attack. The duo manage to fight off the attackers. The headquarters then send the duo into a quarantine for survivors from the military ship Echo-1. There, Rockit and Raze find the place crawling with the undead left behind from the first invasion. The two are overwhelmed, but manage to fend off the zombies until they are rescued. They are equipped with flamethrowers and sent back in and do much better this time. They find Captain Biggs, a survivor, and rescue him. In a flashback, it was revealed that the Aliens fired on the Echo-1 and sent it crashing to the nearby planet although the Echo-1 manage to knock out the aliens too. There, Biggs and some transport bots are attacked by the aliens. The Captain and the robots defeat the aliens and Biggs notices a group of artifacts in the debris. As he was unable to fit the artifacts into the escape pod, he hid them on the ship and headed towards Earth in the pod. Realising the aliens are only attacking because they think the humans have the artifacts, Rockit and Raze are sent to retrieve the artifacts and return them to the aliens. The transport bots however, fail to recognize them and attack but Rockit and Raze destroy them and take the artifacts. However, the headquarters want to study the artifacts before returning them and raze is put in charge of showing the new recruits 'how it's done' by playing a game of Juggernaught with the training robots. Raze wins and is complimented on his skill by everyone. Meanwhile, the underwater facility testing the artifacts is discovered by the aliens, whom send in some aliens and zombies to retrieve the artifacts. The humans, not wanting to return the artifacts before their true potential has been revealed, send Rockit and Raze to defend the facility with two security bots. The four defeat the aliens. The humans discover that the artifacts are force field generators and send them up north for more testing. The humans soon discover that the Aliens are building ships in ship yards they constructed in the desert. Raze, Rockit and two new recruits head over there. The two recruits, Md. Sage, Ex. Treem, Rockit and Raze have a contest to see who can rack up the most kills. Raze wins but collapses from the zombie virus soon after. The recruits see it as a shame for a good soldier to be wasted soon like that and wishes hopefully that Raze can defeat the aliens before he succumbs to the virus. The Aliens manage to track down the artifacts once again but when Rockit, Treem, Sage and Raze head over, they find no signs of any aliens. However, it is revealed that it was an ambush set up by the Aliens, who used cloaking technology to hide. The surprised team is attacked but after a tough fight manages to fight off the Aliens and secure the artifacts. The scientists soon realise that a group of meteors are heading for Earth, large and dense enough to wipe out anything in their path. The scientists guess that the Aliens need the artifacts to protect their own planet but the artifacts, placed in four locations, can generate a force field powerful enough to block the meteors. The humans then decide that their survival is most important and decide to keep it for their own salvation, willing to go to war over them. The humans soon lose contact with the ship yards. Raze is sent over alone as his team is busy. There he finds that the Alien Commander has killed everyone there and attacks Raze, mocking and taunting him as well as urging him to surrender as Earth is doomed. Raze finds it difficult to battle against the Commander, who can teleport fast enough to dodge sniper rounds. After an arduous battle, the Commander is defeated and flees. Raze is sent alone to place the first artifact in a mine in South Africa. Although outnumbered, Raze is able to fend off the zombies infesting the mines long enough for his teammates to show up and help him place down the artifact and kill off every single zombie in the mine. The second artifact is placed in the underwater facility but the Aliens and some zombies attack the lab to reclaim the artifact. Raze, Rockit, Sage and a security bot fight the threat, but Treem - who has a phobia of water - cannot assist the team. After a long fight, the team kills off every attacker and secures the artifact. The Aliens find the first artifact once more and attack the mines, where Treem, Sage, Rockit, Raze and two security bots fight off the huge amount of aliens desperate to retrieve the artifact. In the chaos that ensues, the aliens are defeated and the artifact is safe. The humans head over to the north to place the third artifact. There, Raze begins to mutate, becoming stronger and tougher to kill. The team fights well against the aliens, but the Commander shows up again and overwhelms the team as none of them except Raze can get a clear hit on him. After an extremely difficult battle, the Aliens flee and the third artifact is secured. The fourth artifact has taken damage and needs to be amplified in the testing dome. Raze finally succumbs to the virus and mutates, becoming 5x harder to kill. The team fights against three Alien Commanders and in the skirmish, two of the Commanders perish but Treem, Sage and Rockit all die, stating that it was a pleasure working with Raze as their last words. Raze faces off against the Commander as the meteors head for Earth, only minutes from impact. Just as the meteors are about to hit, Raze just manages to defeat his foe. The force field activates in time and blocks the meteor strike and Earth is saved. Or is it? Alien Campaign The story begins 9 years after the first war between the Aliens and the Humans in Raze 1. The aliens are bringing back a set of 4 artifacts from an unknown location, as meteors were headed to their home planet, and the artifacts had the power to save the planets from said meteors, when they suddenly spot a human cargo ship. Fearing that the humans are there to steal their artifacts, the Aliens shoot down the ship, and then attempt to kill the captain (Cpt. Biggs in the Human Campaign) and the robots on board to prevent any human reinforcements from coming. However, they fail, and the captain returns to Earth safely, and during the scuffle, the aliens lose possession of the artifacts. They search the cargo ship thoroughly for the missing artifacts, but to no avail. However, during the operation, the transport bots undergo a reboot, after which they malfunction and set themselves to target and kill everything that isn't a robot, which helps the aliens to stall the humans from finding the artifacts. The Aliens then proceed to travel to Earth to find and kill the captain before more human reinforcements come, but he is nowhere to be seen. They could not find the artifacts, so they decide to invade the main human combat facility. To the Commander's horror, the Raze soldier from Raze 1 who singlehandedly defeat the Alien army and killed the Alien Commander 9 years ago is still alive, and has been placed back into combat. However, his subordinate reassures him that this time, Raze won't succeed in defeating them. They fight and supposedly kill Raze and his fellow soldier (J Rockit). They are then able to locate the captain in an abandoned city filled with Zombies from the first human-alien war in Raze 1. The Commander and his troops are attacked by both the zombies and the humans. When one of the alien soldiers points out that the aliens are the ones who created the virus, the Commander explains that since the Aliens have not been to Earth in 9 years, the Zombies eventually became an independent race and follow no one now. The aliens then fend off and kill the zombies in the area, but fail to kill the captain and the human helping him. Seeing as their forces are weaker, the Aliens need to gain the allegiance of the Zombies once again. An Alien commander is sent to an abandoned mine filled with Zombies, and is supplied with a "highly delicious brain". His subordinate explains that the Commander must stay in possession of the human brain at all times, and fight off the Zombies trying to get it. This way, the Zombies will know that the Aliens are dominant over them, and will thus fight alongside them. The Commander arduously fights off the Zombies and the aliens finally regain their trust. Soon thereafter, the aliens are able to locate the first artifact in an underwater lab. With the help of the zombies, the aliens attack the lab in an attempt to get the artifact back. One of the alien soldiers finds a human scientist, who pleads for his life. The Commander promptly tells the alien to let him go, as they only want the artifacts, not an all out war like last time. Reluctantly, the alien releases the confused and scared scientist. The aliens are unable to secure the artifact, and have to make a hasty retreat. It is during this time that the humans and aliens both discover that meteors are headed to Earth as well, which makes the humans decide to keep the artifacts in their possession and fight to protect them, even if it means killing off the alien race. In the meantime, the aliens have started ship production across various locations on Earth. However, the humans have found one of the bases, and are attacking it. Equipped with an Acid Hound, the Alien commander and his troops fend off the humans and manage to keep the base safe. During the fight, the Commander notices that Raze is still alive, even after the invasion on the main combat facility. One of the alien soldiers tells him that no matter how hard they try, Raze always seems to survive and escape, which will prove to be very burdensome in future missions Right after this, the aliens discover that the humans are trying to place the first artifact in a mine in South Africa. The Alien commander and his army go there in an attempt to stop the humans, but they ultimately fail and the first artifact is placed. This failure leads to a plan to ambush a human facility near the North pole. Using special invisibility cloaks, the aliens commence a surprise attack on the humans, in an attempt to disrupt their communications. Meanwhile, the aliens have been devising a new technology that allows the user to teleport around the battlefield. To test it out, the aliens send out a fake distress signal to lure the humans into their base. The alien Commander then proceeds to fight off a very strong and resistant human soldier (he only takes half damage from a direct hit from the Holy Grail, one of the strongest weapons in the game). During the fight, the Commander taunts the soldier and continuously tells him that the humans will fail. The Commander also notes that this human is completely silent, which is strange since usually the "race cannot stop speaking". After a long battle, the Commander is able to defeat and kill the human soldier, thus proving the teleportation technology functional. (Note: this is the only time the player can use the teleport ability without having to buy a pack). The aliens receive word that the humans are placing the second artifact in an underwater facility in South America. The Commander and his team head over to the lab to try to steal the artifact and bring it back, but the human forces are too strong and the humans place the second artifact successfully. Seeing as the human armies keep getting strong and stronger, the aliens attack a training dome for newly recruited soldiers that they have noticed. However, the recruits prove to be much stronger than expected, as noted by an alien soldier. The Commander notes that it seems the humans have been training hard, and reaffirms the mission to wipe out all the human troops there. After the successful infiltration of the training dome, the aliens find out that aboard the human cargo ship that was shot down by the aliens is a very powerful weapon known as "Frozen Death". The Alien Commander takes his soldiers there to find and retrieve the gun. The aliens fight off the transport bots, which are still malfunctioned to target and kill anything non robot regardless of race. They are able to secure the new weapon after a tough fight with the bots. The aliens then receive word that the humans are placing the third artifact near the North pole in the same facility where the aliens surprise attacked the humans last time. Using the newly acquired weapon Frozen Death, the Alien commander and his troops go to the facility to stop the humans from placing the third artifact. During the fight, the alien soldiers are in awe of how powerful Frozen Death is. However, the Commander notices that Frozen Death only seems to work in cold environments, and that he will most likely not be able to take it with him on his next mission. It can also be noted that Raze is starting to mutate into a zombie, as he now has twice the health of a normal human soldier. The aliens were fought off by the humans, and they could not stop them from placing the third artifact. The aliens then discover that the humans are placing the final artifact in an American facility. Seeing as it is too late for the aliens to save their own planet from the meteors, 3 Alien Commanders are sent to the dome facility to secure the final artifact. The main Commander lets the others know that they only have 4 minutes before the meteors hit Earth. He also notes that Raze has fully mutated into a new powerful form (in the Human Campaign, it is explained that Raze is now a fully mutated Zombie with 500% health). The Commander then tells his fellow soldiers to kill the others off, but to leave Raze to himself. The Aliens are able to easily kill off the other humans, but Raze proves to be extremely difficult to kill; not only is he very damage resistant, but he is extremely strong as well. After a very difficult and close battle, the Commander is barely able to kill Raze, allowing for the last artifact to go off and for Earth to be barely saved in time from the meteors. (Note: if the player loses the final mission, the Commander simply notes that both humanity and alien-kind are all doomed and Earth is destroyed by the meteors). It is then explained that after the first artifact was placed by the humans, it was already too late for the aliens to save their own planet. So they devised a new plan to allow the humans to place the rest of the artifacts and save Earth. All the battles between the Aliens and the humans were only distractions; during those battles, the Aliens were able to move more than 45% of their population to Earth undetected. The Aliens conclude with the following remark: "It may take a while, but soon....Earth will be ours!". Levels As with the first game, Raze 2 has fifteen levels. Level 1: Breaking In Level 2: Survivor Look out Level 3: Sweep and Clear level 4: Cause and Effect level 5: Retrieval level 6: New Recruits level 7: Hold the fort level 8: My first mission level 9: Shocking Discovery level 10: Strange Encounter level 11: Trapped level 12: Disposal Level 13: Reclaimed Level 14: Mutation Level 15: Final Deployment Human Ending Bad Ending (if you quit in the middle of the final stage or fail to complete the mission in 4 minutes) Dani: "Sir we were too late" "The final artifact could not be placed in time and Earth was hit by a barrage of meteors. Within just a few short days, all humanity was lost" Good Ending (if you beat the final stage of the Human Campaign) "We made it, the final artifact has been placed! All artifacts are now deployed and ready! Let's hope this works... With the final artifact placed, the shields were able to go up just in time, and fully withstand the impact of the meteors, as well as absorb their force. The artifacts proved to create a shield powerful enough to defend Earth from destruction. It appeared that there was indeed hope left for humanity. Or so they thought..." Alien Ending Bad Ending (if you fail to complete the final stage in the Alien Campaign) Player/Commander: "Time is up comrades. We are all doomed." Good Ending (if you beat the final stage of the Alien Campaign) "The humans were killed and the artifact was activated. Earth was saved. We were successful. By the time the first artifact was placed, we were already too late, our planet was doomed. So we devised a new plan, to secretly inhabit Earth with as much of our race as possible. All the battles we fought were not real battles at all. They were distractions. We have actually planned on allowing the humans to place the final artifact and save their planet. Over 45% of our planet was able to transfer to Earth undetected during all the chaos. It may take some time, but soon... Earth will be ours." Images Play the game♙ Category:Games